


Rakastan

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Hänen sydämensä räjähtää rakkaudesta, kyyneleet kiipeävät silmiin.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Series: Raapalepuuroa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Rakastan

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2005. Pakkomielteinen Bellatrix ja hänen lordinsa. Tasan 100 sanaa.
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_
> 
> * * *

_Minä rakastan sua, yhä totta on tänään  
vaan enemmän enemmän se tarkoittaa._

Tumma hahmo lähestyy pimeydestä, ja nainen siristää silmiään nähdäkseen paremmin. Läpi pyörteilevän sumun tulija kutoo itseensä pimeyttä, muodostaa siitä oman kuvansa. Naisen polvet vapisivat odotuksesta, tunteesta.

"Mestari." Nainen kumartuu nöyränä maahan saakka.

"Tyttäreni." Valkoinen käsi tarttuu lujasti naisen leukaan ja kääntää tämän kasvot kohti itseään. Nainen luo katseensa ainoaan henkilöön jota on koskaan rakastanut — herraansa. Hänen sydämensä räjähtää rakkaudesta, kyyneleet kiipeävät silmiin.

"Mestari..." Naisen ääni särkyy, kun valkoinen sormi pyyhkii kosteuden hänen poskeltaan. Omistava kämmen laskeutuu hänen päänsä päälle.

"Uskollisin lapseni."

"Aina. Ikuisesti. Annan koko elämäni. Minuuteni. Itseni."


End file.
